David R Dale (1843-1901)
https://www.parliament.nsw.gov.au/members/formermembers/Pages/former-member-details.aspx?pk=821 |birth_year=1843 |birth_month=12 |birth_day=7 |birth_locality=Dural, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1901 |death_month=5 |death_day=22 |death_locality=Fairfield, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1871 |wedding1_month=1 |wedding1_day=1 |wedding1_locality=Mudgee, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1876 |wedding2_month=9 |wedding2_day=23 |wedding2_address=St. John's Church |wedding2_locality=Darlinghurst, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |wedding2_sources=DALE—COX.—September 23, at St. John's Church, Darlinghurst, by the Rev. F. Haydon, David Dale of Sydney, to Maria Bertha, only daughter of Edgar Cox, late of Hereford, Bathurst. :: |remains_address=Liverpool Pioneer Memorial Park |remains_locality=Liverpool, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_street=St Lukes |globals= }} Obituary DEATH OF MR. DAVID DALE. Mr. David Dale, ex-M.L.A., passed away, after a short illness, at his residence, Fairfield, on Wednesday, at the age of 57. The deceased gentleman was well known in political circles as a staunch supporter of the freetrade cause, and for several years occupied a seat in the Legislative Assembly as one of the freetrade representatives of the electorate of Central Cumberland. He first entered Parliament in 1889, successfully contesting a by election, caused by a vacancy created by the death of Mr. John R. Linsley, who died on June 4 of the year named. In this election Mr. Dale was opposed by Messrs. Alban Gee and W. A. Brodie, and he was elected by a majority of 328 votes. From this time till the electorate was divided, he was always returned with the freettrade bunch, but, when the division was made, Mr. Dale, principally on account of ill health, decided to relinquish politics for a time, and he supported the candidature of Mr. Varney Parkes for Canterbury. Some months back Mr. Dale, believing that he had completely regained his health (he had been suffering from an internal complaint), decided once more to re-enter the arena of politics, and at that time he had a strong inclination to contest the Sherbrooke seat at the next general election , but his hopes in regard to his malady proved false, and he felt compelled to abandon the idea, yet he fully intended to take an active part in supporting the candidature of one of the candidates (Mr. John Roughley), and even a couple of days before his death he expressed himself so, stating that he hoped in a few days to have sufficiently recovered to be able to get round the electorate. However, more serious symptoms set in, and, in spite of the best of medical attendance, he rapidly sank. Mr. Dale, who was a native of the Dural district, leaves a widow, but no family. After leaving politics he interested himself in pastoral pursuits in the northern rivers, but, had his health not failed him, it was his intention to have built a residence in his native district, Dural, and devoted his time to politics. In the Fairfield district, where the deceased gentleman lived for a lengthy period, he was highly respected, both for his straightforward actions and his charitable disposition towards the poor of the district. The funeral took place yesterday at Liverpool, the remains being conveyed from Fairfield House, Fairfield. An impressive service was conducted by Archdeacon Gunther, partly in St. Luke's Church and partly at the graveside. Kindly references to the esteem in which the deceased gentleman was held were made, and many tokens of sorrow were received in the form of wreaths and messages of condolence by Mrs. Dale. Amongst the mourners were Messrs. E. W. and H.A. Cox, R. and M. Cox, B. B. O'Conor, M.L.A., D. Mitchell, Russell-Jones, Charlton, and Huet. :The Sydney Morning Herald (NSW : 1842-), Friday 24 May 1901, page 4. :http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/14386864 __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Members of the New South Wales Legislative Assembly Category:Free Trade Party politicians Category:19th-century Australian politicians